


Sharing

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blankets, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Gavin and Ryan have to share a bed.





	Sharing

"I can't believe we're being forced to share a bed!"

The small British man sat with a annoyed look on his face as he took to building a wall of pillows on the bed.

Luckily this darn place had plenty of extra pillows, but no extra beds, evidently. This frustrated both Gavin and Ryan to no end, as the two were now being forced to share a bed.

"You can still sleep on the floor if it's such a problem for you, Gav." Ryan chuckled, his deep voice sending a chill down Gavin's spine.

"How about you sleep on the floor, you tosser?! Not a chance I'm giving up the bed!" Gavin crossed his arms stubbornly and turned up his nose as he looked away.

"Then we share." Ryan said simply as he dropped down onto his side of the bed.

Gavin grumbled and laid down, closing his eyes as Ryan turned off the lamp and settled down.

The Brit fell asleep rather quickly, and it was about ten minutes later, when Ryan was just about to drift off, that he felt the first tug.

Half asleep, he blinked in confusion, trying to register what was going on as another tug occurred.

By the time he realized what was happening, Gavin had tugged all the blankets completely over to his side and wrapped himself in them.

Ryan narrowed his eyes at the other man, before quickly realizing that he was asleep and was simply a blanket hog.

With a swift movement, Ryan had tossed the pillow wall off the bottom of the bed and nudged over to Gavin, tugging the blanket back over him and tucking it underneath him so it couldn't be stolen.

This, of course, meant he was pressed up against the sleeping Brit, but Ryan was pleasantly surprised that the thin man was essentially a human space heater.

Without a second thought, Ryan wrapped his arms around the warmth and fell asleep almost immediately.

It was a few hours later that he awoke again with a yelp, panting and trembling from the nightmare he'd just experienced.

Closing his eyes again, the larger man pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to forget the memory of the nightmare.

After a few moments, he felt a gentle and soothing motion.

Gavin's fingers were softly carding through Ryan's hair, kind and reassuring.

Ryan lowered his hands but kept his eyes closed. He didn't say anything, he just drifted off back to sleep, comforted by the other's presence.

The next day the two woke up curled against each other.

The smaller of the two had huffed and jumped out of bed, busying himself to get ready to go home and finally be back in his own bed.

Ryan was a little slower, in less of a rush. He yawned and stretched and slowly got ready.

Neither of them missed the fact that they now smelled like the other.

Throughout the whole day, the two of them seemed to ignore each other. When the other guys asked how they slept, they completely disregarded the comfort they'd received from each other the night before.

It was as if nothing had happened. As if that physical and metaphorical wall had stayed up all night.

It wasn't until later, when they were trying to sleep, that the two realized that sleeping alone wasn't really their cup of tea.

After a few hours of tossing and turning, Gavin found himself in Ryan's room and found the other in a similar situation.

Wordlessly, Ryan shifted over and held his arms out to Gavin.

Once together, the two of them drifted off quickly, and spent the night curled up and content


End file.
